


Reunion

by blackmoonalcolyte (jomipay)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post 176, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jomipay/pseuds/blackmoonalcolyte
Summary: Sohra isn’t surprised when the dwarf and human pair are the first to make it back.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hooo boy I don’t know if I’m ready for the new ep, here have a drabble.

Sohra isn’t surprised when the dwarf and human pair are the first to make it back. She’s not surprised that this soul has chosen to return. She’d seen the dwarf discover his loved one. She could tell he was gone, his injuries the worst of the lot and the blood was bright against the snow. She’d seen the way every muscle had tensed in the dwarf’s body from her perch in the trees before he’d torn himself away to help those who might still be helped. She admired the practicality, the ability to keep going in the face of grief. He’d been what made her decide this group was worth helping.

She remembers how quick he was to volunteer to be the guide, how certain, how  _ possessive _ —in a way none of the others in his group had been. He was the first to go under, closing his eyes and slipping into the spiritual plane easily, knelt at a head of splayed brown curls. He is also the first to come out. 

The dwarf opens his eyes as the man at his knees takes in that first, painful and shuddering breath. The dwarf’s hands are upon him immediately, pushing tangled white hair out of his eyes. The man sits up and the dwarf cradles his face in his hands, touches their foreheads together. Sohra smiles, secretly happy for them. She wonders briefly at the white hair on the dwarf, wonders if this isn’t the first time this poor couple has had to endure this trial. They have matching white hair now, and she continues to smile to herself and avert her eyes as they share a kiss. It’s always nice to reunite souls in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 🖤


End file.
